


Acceptance

by M_Manipulative_33



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 04:33:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6939958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_Manipulative_33/pseuds/M_Manipulative_33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seto Kaiba visits the Mueseum, finding two forms of acceptance. Tea realizes that what she thought of Seto Kaiba needs to be altered as well. Slight Azureshipping</p>
            </blockquote>





	Acceptance

**Summary:** Seto Kaiba visits the Mueseum, finding two forms of acceptance. Tea realizes that what she thought of Seto Kaiba needs to be altered as well. Slight Azureshipping.

 

**Acceptance**

The black limousine pulled up to the Domino Museum, past the wind blowing leaves across the cement steps. The occupant in the back section of the black limo stepped out, his brown hair blowing slightly in the wind. His blue eyes looked upon the glass doors with a slight amount of disdain. 

_Why did I come here of all places?_ Seto Kaiba berated himself as he briskly walked up the steps, and through the doors.

 Another blue eyed brunette was walking by the museum, cocking her head as she saw the Kaiba Corp. CEO enter the doors. She almost danced up the steps, following unnoticed behind him. Tea Gardner was wondering why the CEO was at the museum in the first place, all the way up the steps. She kept her distance as Kaiba walked right to the Ancient Egypt exhibit, stopping at the familiar stone tablet, sighing as he did so.

 Seto Kaiba felt eyes watching him, but was unsure of whose eyes they were. _Probably the curator fixing to start her ranting about that crazy Ancient Egyptian past life idea again._ But if it was Ishizu Ishtar watching him, there would certainly have  been a puzzling, prophetic version of “I told you so.”

 Yet all of it, he now had to accept, was true. After returning from Egypt, the things he thought could never be proven, were proven true indeed. As he looked into the sapphire stone that represented the Ancient Sethos’s eye, he could clearly remember all the things that he had seen in the memory world. His thoughts on the matter had indeed changed, but not quite enough to be considered a complete change.

Tea just watched him stand there in the silence of the exhibit. She never thought Seto Kaiba could ever be so serene, so calm, so accepting. She had noticed that he had changed for the better, actually smiling at times, without the bitter bite of a smirk, talking every so often about matters other than his job. She gazed at the tablet in front of the CEO. and only then could she see the reason why.

 Seto Kaiba then caught sight of the carving of the Blue Eyes White Dragon, tears crowding his eyes for the first time at the memory of how much his past self went through. Though he cared not then, the beauty of acceptance made him care now. But he wanted another type of acceptance, acceptance that was fulfilled in the embrace of a caring hand in his . Seto gasped when he saw the blue eyes of Tea Gardner.

 “I thought you needed some company, perhaps even a shoulder to cry on.” She smiled slightly, “Mine’s available.” She sighed, _He has truly changed for the better in a brief time, but my perception of him has been anything but brief, or accepting for that matter._ Tea glanced at the tablet. _I see what has caused this change to come over him, now. But yet, he cannot go through this alone. He needs my acceptance._ Tea thought resolutely.

 Seto returned her hand’s gesture. Feeling at peace, feeling at last, truly accepted


End file.
